


The Set-Up

by questionmark007



Series: The Modern Day AU [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke thinks she's meeting Octavia for coffee. She really should've known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Set-Up

It had been two months since Jasper had been shot and, true to her word, Octavia had gone out of her way to befriend Clarke. On several occasions, she had all but kidnapped Clarke after a shift to go shopping or to dinner, or, a few times, even taken her to the Blake apartment for a movie night. Occasionally Jasper, Monty or, even more rarely, Bellamy would join them, but most of the time, it was just Octavia and Clarke. 

 

Her initial hesitancy to befriend Octavia had vanished when she realized how much she enjoyed the younger girl’s company. For Clarke, this was a new experience. She wasn’t used to having girlfriends…or friends in general, really. Sure, she had Wells growing up, but they had become more distant when he got busy with law school and she medical school. 

 

Clarke was about to start her final rounds of the day when her phone buzzed with a text from Octavia. 

 

‘Lets get coffee after your shift. Usual spot.’ the text read. There was a coffee place around the corner from the hospital that they had gone to several times. It wasn’t anything special, but it beat the hospital coffee. 

 

‘Sounds good.’ She sent back, glad that she had an excuse not to go straight home after she shift. Her parents were throwing a dinner party for their friends tonight, including guests such as Mayor Jaha, Police Chief Kane and other important people that Clarke didn’t feel like being around. Her mother had taken to bragging about Clarke to anyone who would listen, something that wore thin on Clarke’s patience. 

 

When Clarke arrived at the coffee shop, Octavia hadn’t arrived yet, so she got some coffee and sat down.   
After several minutes passed, she was about to text Octavia, asking if everything was okay, when a deep voice from behind her spoke.

 

“Fancy meeting you here, princess.” She turned to find Bellamy Blake, holding a coffee and a doughnut.

 

“Princess isn’t my name,” she told him, taking a sip of her coffee. 

 

“But you responded to it,” he pointed out, sitting across from her in the free chair. Despite occasionally seeing him when she was hanging out with Octavia, this was one of the first times she’d seen him out of uniform. He was wearing jeans, a dark t-shirt and a leather jacket.

 

“It’s weird not seeing you as ‘Officer Blake’.” She commented, ignoring what he’d said. 

 

“Yeah, well, I figured if I came in uniform, I’d feel pressured to buy a doughnut.” He shrugged, smiling at her.

 

“But you did buy a doughnut,” Clarke gestured to the pastry that sat between them.

 

“Yeah, but because I wanted to. Not because a stereotype told me to.” Clarke rolled her eyes as he punctuated his point by taking a bite of the doughnut.

 

They made idle small talk, discussing things like the weather, how things with his work and new partner were going, and Octavia. Clarke found it surprisingly relaxing, especially considering how she could have spent her evening. 

 

“So, what brings you here, so late at night?” he asked after a while. 

 

“I’m supposed to be meeting Octavia here.” She replied, glancing at her watch, worriedly; Octavia was quite late.

 

“Me too,” he said after a pause. They looked at each other, realizing this could only mean one thing. 

 

“I think we’ve been set up.” Clarke stated. Looking back, she wasn’t exactly surprised. Octavia had mentioned several times how perfect Bellamy and Clarke would be together. At first, Clarke tried to dissuade her from the idea, swearing that they hardly knew each other and, if anything, they were just friends. Eventually, she learned that Octavia was all talk. Or so she thought. 

 

“I’m going to kill her.” Bellamy said, giving his drink a dirty look.

 

“Don’t do that, I like hanging out with her.” Clarke smiled slightly.

 

“Even after she strong-armed you into being friends?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“I don’t know if I would go that far but yes.” Clarke drank some more of her coffee.

 

“Okay. I wont kill her. Too much paperwork.” Bellamy smirked. Clarke fought to hide a smile.

They sat in silence for a moment before Bellamy spoke again.

 

“Well, I should probably head home,” he said, getting ready to stand up. 

 

“No, stay,” she said quickly, causing him to stare at her. “I don’t want to go home just yet.” She all but pleaded.

 

“Trouble in paradise, princess?” he asked, sitting back down, much to her relief.

 

“I’d hardly call it paradise,” she said dryly, looking at him. “My parents are having a party and I really don’t feel like playing nice with all of their stuck up friends.” As she spoke, Bellamy tore what was left of his doughnut in half and placed one of the halves on a spare napkin. 

 

“Have a doughnut.” He slid it across the table to her.

 

“Thanks,” she smiled, taking a bite.

 

“So who gets invited to these parties?” Bellamy asked, leaning back in his chair.

 

“The mayor, chief of police, a bunch of government officials,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Basically people with important jobs and big egos.” 

 

“That sounds terrible,” he looked at her with sympathetic eyes. 

 

“It wasn’t so bad when Wells was here,” Clarke shrugged. “But now he’s off becoming a lawyer, and I was never very good at pretending to be nice.”

 

“I find that hard to believe.” He muttered, taking a sip of his drink. She smiled at him and they continued to talk (more like he let her vent at him) for the next twenty minutes or so. Finally, she took a deep breath and swirled the remains of her now-cold coffee. 

 

“I’m sorry I just unloaded all of that on you,” she apologized, feeling slightly mortified. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugged it off. “Complaining can be cathartic.”

 

“It was very cathartic, but I should probably head home,” she said, standing up. “I’ve already taken up too much of your time.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It actually told me a lot about you,” he paused, taking in the slightly confused, worried look on her face before elaborating. “I just mean that now I know why Octavia likes you so much.” Clarke didn’t really think that this clarified anything, but she was willing to let it go, especially considering he had just spent his evening listening to her talk about the stress of the medical field, working for her mother, and all of the pressure of being the ‘golden child’ now that Wells was out of town and out from under the microscope.

 

Bellamy, though, understood where Clarke was coming from. She was under insane amounts of pressure by simply deciding to become a doctor, and was now dealing with the additional stress of her mother’s expectations that she be the best. Having half-raised his sister, Bellamy empathized with the pressure. He was also aware that most of Clarke’s complaints were really self-doubt and a fear of disappointing everyone. She didn’t complain that they were being unfair or unrealistic, only that she was exhausted all the time and worried about the effect that could have on the lives of one of her patients and how everyone looking over her shoulder made her second-guess herself. She worked hard because she cared, and what little free time she did have, she seemed to have recently spent with Octavia, letting the younger girl give her a small piece of the social life she was apparently lacking.

 

They paused outside of the coffee shop, looking at each other. In Clarke’s mind, this set-up had changed how she saw him. He wasn’t just the gruff police officer who happened to be the brother of one of her friends. Now he was Bellamy, her friend, or, if Octavia got her way, maybe something more.

 

“If you ever need to hide out again, just come by our place,” Bellamy offered. “I’m sure Octavia would love it.”

 

“I might just have to take you up on that.” Clarke smiled at him, before walking toward her car, “Bye, Bellamy.”

 

“See you later, princess.” He replied to her retreating figure.

**Author's Note:**

> This part was harder to write only because I could've written their conversation for days. I know Bellamy's a little OOC, but let's chalk that up to not growing up hiding his sister for fear of death. Anyway, let me know what you think! As always, you can find me on tumblr (Agents-of-Smoak) if you have any prompt requests.


End file.
